


Memory

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: A short drabble for day one of 31 Days of Apex...She remembers the sudden feeling of loss before realization even has time to settle in.
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Memory

It starts with a dinner, a mother and father. A daughter. 

She greets her father with excitement, because she hasn't seen him in days, in weeks. Her joy is childlike and his hands are strong when they lift her up off of the ground to get a good look at her. 

"Have you grown?" He asks playfully and she giggles, swinging her legs until he sets her down. She remembers how solid the ground had felt, the sound her shoes had made when they tapped onto the marble floor. Her mother calls them over to the table as drinks are poured and her father's hand shifts, taking hold of hers so that he can lead her to her seat. 

He pulls her chair out for her before taking his own and she hops to get it closer to the table. She remembers the sound of it scraping against the floor. 

Her parents share a toast, glasses clinking as one of her father's men brings a box over. A gift for her, she knows, because Papa always brings her something when he comes back. With a snap of his fingers, it's set on the table and her Mamae's eyes are bright when she asks her what's inside. She remembers the sound of the clasp coming undone, the creak of the lid opening. 

Inside is a figurine and she gasps, reaches out, takes it and watches it glint in the sunlight streaming in from the window. It's beautiful, a wolf carved out of metal with rubies for eyes.

She remembers the sound of glass shattering, the sound sudden and sharp and followed by screams. She remembers her mother's scream, a gunshot, a figure made of smoke and metal, the feeling of herself in her father's arms. Holding tight and silently begging him to not let go. 

She remembers the sudden feeling of loss before realization even has time to settle in. Loss that eats and aches in the middle of the night when she's laying in a bed that isn't hers with the sound of the other child sleeping in the bed across from her. 

All of it comes rushing back now as she stares at the image of  _ him  _ that Jamie displays for her, red and haunting and far too real to be just a memory. The monster of her dreams, the source of all of her pain lit up bright on an LED screen. 

So then why is her heart racing like he's in the room with her? Like she's that terrified little girl all over again.  She clenches her fists until her nails bite into her palms, lets the pain bring her back, and swallows down the bile, fear, panic in her throat. Even if he looked the same after all this time, she wasn't that scared girl anymore. 

She was a wolf, eyes bright light jewels and she would tear him apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very short, but I plan on writing one of these every day and tbh I don't think I can crank out a full fic every day lol


End file.
